Tanz der Vampire Urlaub Deluxe
by leandra4
Summary: Graf von Krolock will oder besser gesagt muss mal wieder mit der gesamten Truppe in Urlaub fahren. Was dabei so alles passiert und warum Chagall wohl nie ein richtiger Vampir sein wird, könnt ihr hier lesen.
1. Sommerferien, Urlaub

Achtung: Alle Figuren, Namen ect. sind geliehen. Basiert auf Roman Polanskis Film „_Tanz der Vampire – Oder: Verzeihung aber ihre Zähne stecken in meinem Hals_" und dem Musical.

_**Tanz Der Vampire**_

_**Urlaub Deluxe**_

_**KAPITEL 1: SOMMERFERIEN, URLAUB UND LAUTER SOLCHE SACHEN!**_

Uni Königsberg, Freitag Nachmittag so gegen 15.30 Uhr:

Jiepie Ferien! Ab in den Urlaub. Los Professor sonst verpassen wir noch die Kutsche. Und wir müssen doch noch unsere Sachen packen.

Alfred war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Endlich war das Semester vorbei und die Ferien fingen an. Und das heißt für ihn ab in sein Zimmer und so schnell wie möglich Koffer packen. Den er und Professor Abronsius würden den Urlaub wieder einmal gemeinsam in Transsilvanien verbringen.

Natürlich würde sie keinen Urlaub auf die herkömmliche Weiße verbringen. Ein Professor machte nie Urlaub. Nö! Sie würden sich auf eine Forschungsreise begeben, um ihr vor vielen Jahren begonnenes Projekt endlich abzuschließen. Doch das wollten sie ja schon vor gut drei Jahren abschließen. Doch bis jetzt, ist ihnen der große Durchbruch nicht gelungen. Zumindestens behaupten die beiden das.

Und so wie immer mussten wieder einmal die selben als Forschungsobjekte herhalten. Die Rede ist natürlich von der Familie von Krolock . Und die machten da auch noch klaglos mit! Genauer gesagt, Der Graf selbst, sein Sohn Herbert, der – sehr zu Alfreds Leidwesen – auch ziemlich, nun sagen wir mal „feminin" veranlagt ist. Und natürlich Alfreds angebetete Sarah.

Erzählt er doch tatsächlich immer wieder rum, sie wäre seine Freundin. Dabei hatte sie ihm eiskalt den Laufpass gegeben. Alles nur wegen dem Grafen. Und das machte sie ausgerechnet nachdem er die größten Mühen gegeben hatte um sie vor seiner Exzellenz zu retten. Und was machte sie als dank? Verwandelte Alfred mal so ganz nebenbei in einen Vampir. Nun Undank ist eben der Welten Lohn.

Was aber auch ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil ist. Und das nicht nur für Alfi selbst, sondern auch für den Professor. Erstens, hatte er nun sein eigenes Anschauungsobjekt für seine Forschungen, und dadurch bekam er auch seinen Job an der Uni wieder. Außerdem, konnten sie so auch ihre eigentliche Arbeit ungestört fortsetzen. Es war doch ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil zu der untoten Gesellschaft zu gehören. Auch brauchte der liebe Alfred nun nicht mehr so viel Essen und Trinken wie früher. Nur ab und zu ging er halt mal zum Abendessen. Doch der Nachteil daran ist, dass er nun auch Unmengen an Zahnseide verbrauchte. Er wolle seine neuen Beißerchen ja Top in Schuss halten. Man kann halt nicht alles haben.

Auch wenn der Professor anfangs gar nicht begeistert davon war, als er mitbekam was mit seinen Assistenten passiert war. Doch nachdem er - wie schon erwähnt – seine neuen Theorien und Erkenntnisse vorgestellt, und ganz nebenbei den armen Alfred als lebendes totes Ausstellungsstück dabei hatte, bekam er seinen Job ja sofort zurück.

War es doch zum Teil ja auch seine Schuld, dass das passiert war. Oder besser gesagt: Schuld sind die Notizen. Hätte er sich damals nicht gerade in dem Augenblick etwas aufgeschrieben, in dem Sarah anfing Alfred zu beißen, währ das alles nicht passiert. Na ja, irgendwas war ja immer schuld an dem was los ist.

Leider war Professor Abronsius´ Rückkehr auch gleichbedeutend damit, dass er nun all die armen Studenten mit seinen Reiseberichten nerven durfte. Und das auch noch ganz legal! Die waren wirklich nervend. Und auch immer so lang. Das letzte mal, dauerte der Vortrag etwa Fünf Stunden. Und das Ende der Geschichte? Die eine Hälfte der Studenten war eingeschlafen, einige haben sich die Zeit mit Papierfliegern vertrieben, wieder andere hatten sich Kaffee geholt, um ein Kaffeekränzchen zu halten. Nur der Professor hielt eisern durch und erzählte immer weiter.

Doch nun hieß es erst mal 8 Wochen lang keine Uni, sondern ab nach Transsilvanien. Mal sehen was die bringen würden.

Aber erst mal mussten die Koffer gepackt werden. Was natürlich Alfred machen durfte. Und er wollte fertig sein, bevor der Professor wieder da war. Sonst bekam er bestimmt wieder Schimpfe. Und kaum war er fertig damit, ging auch schon die Türe auf, und Abronsius kam herein.

_Alfred? Bist du mit den Koffern fertig?_

_Jawohl Professor. Ich habe alles eingepackt, was sie aufgeschrieben hatten._

_Sehr gut mein Junge! Hast du auch die spezial- Tasche fertig?_

_Ne! Die fasse ich nicht mal mit Extra dicken Handschuhen an._

_Was? Meuterei! _

_Aber Herr Professor Sie wissen doch ganz genau, das ich so allergisch auf die Sachen da drin reagiere. _

_Oh! Natürlich. Hach wie dumm von mir. Das habe ich doch ganz vergessen. Aber Junge sag mal, hast du die Tasche damals etwa auch mit Absicht den Hang runterrutschen lassen? Die habe ich bis heute noch nicht wiedergefunden. Obwohl ich jedes Jahr den Hang danach absuche._

_Aber Herr Professor, zu dieser Zeit war ich doch noch nicht so allergisch auf die Sachen, die da drinnen waren. Das war doch wirklich ein versehen._

_Nun das stimmt auch wieder. Aber eines muss ich dir aber schon sa- ..._

_Äh Herr Professor, die Kutsche!_

_Nun gut, dann schaff die Koffer mal runter und dann können wir ja losfahren. _

_Was den? DA hinunter? Und das ganz allein? Och meno!_

_Zier dich nicht so! Abmarsch!_

Der Professor duldete keinen Wiederspruch. Und so musste der arme Alfred wohl oder übel sämtliche Packstücke allein die Treppe runtertragen. Nebenbei bemerkt: Er wohnte im fünften Stock. Und die Anzahl der gepackten Taschen und Koffer war ganz beträchtlich.

Schließlich wollten sie ja nicht nur auf Forschungsreise gehen, sondern auch für zwei Wochen mit der Familie von Krolock verreisen. Und da aber noch kein Ziel ausgewählt worden war, mussten sie halt für alles gewappnet sein.

Das heißt, dass sie außer ihren Wissenschaftlichen Ausrüstung auch noch mehrere Koffer mit Klamotten dabei hatten. Also Badekleidung, Winterkleidung für den Fall das es in den hohen Norden gehen sollte, kurze Hemden und Hosen, Wollstrümpfe und Sonnenschirme und was weis ich noch was sonst alles. Dazu noch Unmengen von Büchern und Notizblöcken für unterwegs. Man kann ja nie wissen was man da so alles entdeckt.

Doch als Alfi bei der hälfte der Koffer angelangt war, erbarmte sich der Kutscher doch noch, und half ihm dabei den Rest nach unten zu tragen. Nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz versteht sich . Immerhin hatte er einen Fahrplan einzuhalten. Als er aber sah, wie viel Gepäck die beiden da mit sich rumschleppten, bezweifelte er doch, das noch andere Fahrgäste Platz haben würden.

Aber zu zweit geht ja bekanntlich alles schneller. Und so hatten sie auch Ruck- Zuck das komplette Gepäck (mehr schlecht als recht) Irgendwo in und auf der Kutsche verstaut. Und als beide in die Kutsche gestiegen waren, rumpelte diese auch schon los. Immer weiter Richtung Transsilvanien.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Etwa zur selben Zeit (genau gesagt 15.32 Uhr) Im tiefsten Transsilvanien.

_Im ersten Gasthaus am Platz, war gerade der letzte Gast gegangen, als Yoyneh Chagall mit lautem Geschimpfe die Türe hinter eben diesem zuschlug._

_Nein so was aber auch. Behauptet doch glatt im Essen währen Maden gewesen. Wenn dem irgendwas nicht passt, soll er halt zu Hause bleiben._

KRACH 

Die Türe war zu. Schnell noch den Schlüsselbund gezückt, und dann hieß es endlich Feierabend.

_MAGDA? Wo bleibt das Türschild? Wo ist die den schon wieder. Nie da wenn es Arbeit gibt. _

_Das Schild ist ja schon hier!_

Die Magd beeilte sich die Treppe herunterzusteigen, um das Schild an die Türe zu hängen. Und wenn es nicht sofort an Ort und Stelle war, konnte es schon mal passieren, das ihr Chef die Zähne zeigte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das sowohl Chagall, seine Tochter Sarah und auch Magda ebenfalls zu der untoten Gesellschaft des Grafen von Krolock gehörten.

Gut zugegeben, das mit Chagall war ein Unfall. Den hatten die Vampire damals mit seiner Tochter verwechselt. Denn freiwillig hätten die ihn wohl nie zu einem Mitglied in ihrer Gesellschaft gemacht. Er hatte einen sehr eigenen Sinn für Humor, und außerdem (was für einen Vampir nun doch sehr ungewöhnlich war) einen Vorliebe für Knoblauch. Und nun, mussten sie ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit ertragen.

Doch nun zurück zum aktuellen Geschehen. Dieses Türschild enthielt die wichtigste Nachricht des ganzen Sommers:

**ACHTUNG-ACHTUNG**

**Wichtige Bekanntmachung:**

**Hiermit möchten wir all unseren Gästen mitteilen,**

**dass das ersten Hotel am Platz**

**Sommerurlaub hat.**

**Für Gäste die schon gebucht hatten, können wir also nichts tun.**

**Geschlossen vom 01. August bis zum 01. Oktober**

**Allen einen schönen Sommer!**

**Knoblauch über alles .**

Doch irgendwie wollte sich bei Chagall dieses Jahr keine so rechte Sommerlaune einstellen. Warum wusste er auch nicht so genau. Er war ja mittlerweile auch schon über fünfzig. (Was für einen Vampir ja eigentlich noch nicht so alt war) Und damit auch nicht mehr der jüngste. Aus Menschlicher sicht betrachtet.

Und das war der nächste Grund dafür, das er bei seinen neuen Freunden nicht so gut ankam. Er benahm sich immer noch wie ein sterblicher. Schon alleine die Tatsache, das er mit seiner (sterblichen) Frau Rebecca das Gasthaus weiterführte. Und nebenbei immer noch seiner geliebten Magda nachflirtete.

Als er die Einladung seiner Tochter Sarah bekommen hatte mit in den Urlaub zu fahren, hatte er schleunigst beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit währe, das Rebecca einmal zu ihren Verwanden fuhr. So konnte er ganz leicht sicherstellen, dass er seine Magda mitnehmen konnte. Irgendwann würde er sie schon rumbekommen.

Doch auch hier drohte immer noch alles damit im heillosen Durcheinander aus Kleidung und Handtüchern zu versinken. Was Chagall gar nicht passte.

_Rebecca? Sind meine Sachen fertig eingepackt?_

_Pack deine Sachen gefälligst selber! Du bist alt genug dafür!_

_Weib, führe mich nicht in Versuchung dir an den Hals zu springen und dich zu beißen!_

Letztere Worte bereute er schon wieder als er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Nicht etwa weil sie ihm leid taten, sondern weil es wohl keine größere Strafe auf der Welt geben konnte, als die ganze Ewigkeit mit dieser Furie zu verbringen.

Also trollte er sich kleinlaut, um seine Sachen zu packen. Zu seiner Magd ging er erst gar nicht. Sie hatte ihn schon gestern Abend mit sehr stichhaltigen Argumenten klar gemacht, dass sie in diesem Falle keinen Finger rühren würde. Und etwas mitnehmen musste er ja schließlich. Den so was wie FKK Urlaub an der Ostsee machten sie auf gar keinen Fall. Das hatte er schon die letzten Jahre versucht durchzubringen. Doch irgendwie weigerten sich alle da mitzumachen.

Und schon klopfte es wieder an der Haustüre.

_Sauerei!_

Chagall fuhr wütend herum, sein Beautychaise in der einen, und die Sonnencreme in der anderen Hand. Mit extra hohem UV- Schutz versteht sich! Vampire haben ja so einen blassen Teint, da kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Können die den nicht lesen? – MAGDA! – REBECCA! Macht mal jemand auf und schaut nach wer da die Türe fast einschlägt?

Schon waren schnelle Schritte zu hören, als eine der beiden nach unten eilte um nachzusehen wer da an der Türe war. Man hörte nur leises murmeln, so das Chagall kein Wort von dem verstand was los war. Und wenig später steckte Magda auch schon den Kopf durch die Türe.

_Beeil dich ein wenig Chagall! Kukol ist schon da um uns abzuholen!_

_Was den? Jetzt schon? Was ist das nur für eine Jugend heute? Keinen Anstand mehr. Dabei sollte er doch nicht vor Sonnenuntergang kommen! Sag ihm, er soll gefälligst später wieder kommen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig._

Schön für dich! Ich bin fertig. Und ich fahre auch gleich mit zum Schloss. Wenn du meinst, dann by by und schönen Urlaub auch!

_Hey! Wartet auf mich!_

So was aber auch. Wollten die einfach ohne ihn fahren. Das können sie doch nicht machen. Oder etwa doch? Auf jeden Fall legte Chagall nun einen Zahn zu. Und keine zehn Minuten später saß auch er in der Kutsche Richtung Schloss Krolock.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Schloss Krolock, noch mal zur selben Zeit:

_Paaaaaaaaaaaaps! Ich kann meine Handtasche nicht finden!_

Herbert von Krolock saß in seinem Zimmer, und sortierte gerade die Sachen, die er unbedingt mitnehmen wollte. Doch seine Lieblingshandtasche aus rosa Plüsch mit Strasssteinchen drauf konnte er heute nirgendwo finden. Nicht weil er die mitnehmen wollte, sondern weil da seine Lieblingssonnenbrille drin war. Die war Totschick, und die musste er einfach finden.

Der Graf selbst, war leicht angespannt. Der bevorstehende Urlaub konnte ja heiter werden. Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht. Ok, er selbst, Herbert und Sarah zusammen in Urlaub war ja noch in Ordnung.

Den verrückten Professor konnte man auch noch ertragen. Und Herbert wollte unbedingt das Alfred mitfuhr. Und die Magd von Chagall war auch nicht zu verachten. Aber Chagall selbst? Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Und Herbert stand wahrscheinlich gerade kurz vor einem Heulkrampf, weil er diese verdammte Tasche nicht finden konnte.

Dabei hatte es doch so schön angefangen. Seit gestern machte das internationale Gewerbe der Blutsauger Sommerpause. Und es war nun schon seit ein paar Jahren so, dass der Graf den Professor und seinen Assistenten den Sommer (und manchmal auch den Winter) über zu sich auf sein Schloss einlud.

Auch wen der liebe Alfred immer noch seiner Sara nachtrauerte. Aber irgendwie wurde er immer wieder von Herbert abgelenkt. Und so hatten sie den grossteil der Zeit ruhe vor ihm.

Sara selbst, hatte sich schon vor Stunden in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, um sich die Kleider für die reise auszusuchen. Und das konnte dauern. Also beschloss der Graf in der Zwischenzeit einfach in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um eines der vielen Bücher zu lesen.

Und weil ihm heute einfach alles und jeder auf die Nerven ging, hatte er sogar Kukol schon losgeschickt, um Chagall und Magda abzuholen. Da würde er erst in ein paar Stunden zurückkommen. Auch wen dies bedeuten würde, das er Chagalls Gegenwart länger als unbedingt nötig ertragen musste. Aber notfalls, konnte er seine Wut ja an ihm auslassen. Auch wenn das Chagall nicht gefallen würde.

Der Professor und Alfred würden erst Morgen im Laufe des Tages ankommen. Und dann hieß es erst einmal sich zu überlegen wohin die Reise gehen sollte.

_Paaaaaaaaaaaps!_

Genervt schlug Graf von Krolock das Buch in seiner Hand zu.

_Was?_

Herbert kam in die Bibliothek gestürmt.

_Ich kann meine Tasche nicht finden. Hast du sie irgendwo liegen sehen? _

_Der Graf verdrehte genervt die Augen. _

Nein ich habe deine dämliche Tasche nicht gesehen. Kannst du nicht ein wenig besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen? Oder sie einfach mal aufräumen?

_Ne! Wer Ordnung hält, ist doch nur zu faul um etwas zu suchen! Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, das ich die vorgestern an die Garderobe gehängt habe. Und da ist sie nicht mehr. _

Dann such weiter. Ich hab sie nicht gesehen und damit basta. Oder frag docheinmal sarah, od sie die Tasche hat.

_Oh diese diese – _

_HERBERT! _

_Ist ja gut Paps, ich bin schon ruhig!_

Beleidigt trollte sich Herbert davon. Und der graf wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Buch widmen, als er vom hof herauf das Rumpeln der Kutsche hörte, mit der Kukol unterwegs gewesen war.

O Nein! Jetzt ist es mit der restlichen Ruhe auch noch vorbei. Und dabei habe ich doch fest damit gerechnet, dass die erst in ein paar Stunden hier auftauchen würden. Aber leider Gottes, war Yoyneh Chagall gerade eben eingetroffen.


	2. Ganz normaler Wahnsinn

**_Kapitel 2: Ganz normaler Wahnsinn!_**

Schloss von Krolock, Freitag Abend nach dem (Früh-)Abendessen:

_Chagall! Aus, Pfui! Gib das sofort wieder her!_

Graf von Krolock, war nach nur drei Stunden schon völlig mit den Nerven runter. Schließlich durfte er sich seit der Ankunft von Chagall und Magda die meiste Zeit mit ersteren beschäftigen. Und das war ein Full – Time – Job. Selbst für einen Vampirgrafen. Bis zum Abendessen war alles gut gegangen. Die Neuankömmlinge wurden in ihre Zimmer verfrachtet, und gaben auch Ruhe.

So lange, bis das (Früh-)Abendessen auf dem Tisch stand.

Serviert wurden natürlich ausschließlich Vampirtaugliche Speisen. Also: Kein Knovi, kein geweihtes Osterbrot (das wollte eh keiner anrühren, weil es aus Chagalls Gasthof stammte, und niemand wusste wie lange es schon da gewesen war!) und solche Sachen, keine Speisen in denen man sich spiegeln konnte usw. . Und niemand hatte etwas daran auszusetzen.

Es wurde auch kaum gesprochen, weil niemand scharf auf Chagalls blöde Scherze war, die eigentlich immer unter die berühmte Gürtellinie gingen. Und keiner wollte ihm einen Anlass geben, damit anzufangen. Also saßen alle ruhig und zufrieden vor ihren Tellern, bis zu diesem bestimmten Moment, der alles veränderte:

Chagall holte aus seiner Tasche (die er komischerweise nie ablegen wollte) eine große Knoblauchwurst. Dazu noch ein Stück Käse mit extra viel Knoblauchspänen drin. Und als Beilage: Eingelegte Knoblauchzehen in Olivenöl.

Und dies war dann auch der Zeitpunkt, in dem alle Anwesenden – also der Graf selbst, Herbert, Sarah und auch Magda – sich von ihren Tellern verabschiedeten und schleunigst das Weite suchten. Wie konnte ein Vampir auch nur so viel Knoblauch fressen? Das verträgt doch kein „normaler" Magen!

Nur blöd, dass man die Einladung nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte. Obwohl alle damit einverstanden gewesen währen. Sogar Sarah war von den Angewohnheiten ihres lieben Papis mehr oder weniger ähhhhhh - abgeschreckt. Und auch sie fragte sich in der Zwischenzeit ob es so eine gute Idee war ihn einzuladen.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden alle in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Schließlich gab es heute Abend nichts wichtiges mehr zu tun, und morgen sollte ein wichtiger Tag für alle werden. Den morgen würde, sobald Alfred und der Professor angekommen waren, das diesjährige Urlaubsziel ausgewählt werden. Und alle sollten sich nun in Ruhe Gedanken darüber machen, wo man hinfahren könnte. Auch die Reisekataloge, die Kukol aus dem Reisebüro besorgen sollte, reichten hinten und vorne nicht aus.

Also, die zwei Mädels saßen gemeinsam mit Herbert in dessen Zimmer, und beratschlagten sich gerade darüber, ob nun die Karibik besser wäre als die Südsee. Und auch über den richtigen Sonnenschutz wollten sie diskutieren. War nun einer mit hohem Lichtschutzfaktor besser, oder so einer mit weniger Lichtschutz und dafür mit reflektierenden Partikeln, Wasserfest oder nicht... ! Alle wichtigen Sachen halt.

Und der Graf saß allein mit einem Eisbeutel im Kaminzimmer und versuchte gerade seinen Kopfschmerzen Herr zu werden, die Chagalls Knoblauch bei ihm verursacht hatte. Und dabei bemerkte er nicht einmal, das dieser gerade still und heimlich ins Zimmer schlich.

Als unser Knoblauchvampir aber bemerkte, dass Graf von Krolock ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte (er hatte Chagall ja noch nicht einmal bemerkt.) wagte er sich noch ein paar Schritte näher ran. Da auf dem Tisch lag nämlich etwas, was er unbedingt haben musste. Ein Reisekatalog über die Nord- und Ostseestrände. Er wollte ein paar schöne Ziele raussuchen, und dann würde ihm niemand seinen Vorschlag mehr ausreden können.

Aber warum hatte der Graf so Felsenfest darauf bestanden, das er gerade diesen Katalog haben durfte. Immerhin, war er es doch, der Reisen zu diesem Fleckchen Erde immer als erstes und auch am energischsten ablehnte. Und dann so was.

Und Chagall näherte sich immer mehr dem gewünschten Objekt.

Als er den Tisch endlich erreicht hatte, musterte er den Grafen noch kurz, um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser auch bestimmt nichts bemerkte. Gleichzeitig, streckte er seine Hand nach dem Katalog aus, und bemerkte dabei aber nicht, dass er zur selben Zeit schnurstracks auf den Kerzenständer zuhielt, der neben dem Heft auf dem Tisch stand. Er hatte ja nur Augen für seine Exzellenz.

Und schon war es passiert.

KLIRRRRRR - SCHEPPER! OH JE!

Kaum hatte er das Objekt der Begierde in der Hand, streifte er mit seinem Ärmel den Kerzenständer, der daraufhin bedrohlich anfing zu schwanken. Als Chagall dies bemerkte, reagierte er blitzschnell, in dem er versuchte nach dem Fuß des Ständers zu greifen. Aber dadurch, das er das Heft auch noch in der selben Hand hatte, hatte das Manöver nicht gerade den gewünschten Erfolg.

Anstatt das gute Stück wieder ruhig auf den Tisch zu stellen, fegte er ihn mit einer Bewegung – natürlich versehentlich – auf den Boden.

Er hatte damit ganze Arbeit geleistet. Zum ersten, sprang der Graf erschrocken aus seinem Sessel hoch, und verlor dabei sogar seinen Eisbeutel. Und zum zweiten, hatte Chagall nebenbei auch noch einen Vorhang des großen Fensters in Brand gesetzt. Zwar war er schon damit beschäftigt zu löschen, indem er auf dem brennenden Stoff herumhüpfte, schaffte es aber erst, als der Graf selbst nach einer von Sarahs Vasen griff - die überall auf dem Fensterbrett rumstanden weil sie ja so hübsch aussahen, und deren flüssigen Inhalt über dem Brand und auch über Chagall ausleerte.

Chagall, der wie ein begossener Pudel inmitten des zu Boden gerissenen Vorhang´s stand, schnallte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass es wohl an der Zeit wäre sich zu verkrümeln.

Graf von Krolock raste unterdessen wutschnaubend hinter ihm her. Und als er auch noch bemerkte, dass Chagall den Katalog in der Hand hatte, war er nicht mehr zu bremsen. Er rannte hinter dem gackernden Wirt her, und deckte ihn mit Flüchen ein, die hier wiederzugeben mir mein Anstand verbietet.

Doch Chagall dachte gar nicht mal daran sich von dem vor Wut schäumenden Grafen erwischen zu lassen. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen warum der sich so aufregte. Immerhin hatte er sich doch erst letztes Jahr lauthals bei ihm über diese hässlichen Dinger beschwert, die da am Fenster hingen. Und jetzt war er sie doch los! Oder etwa doch nicht?

Auf jeden Fall, rannte er als ob der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her war. Und in gewisser Weise war er das ja auch. Flucht war und blieb also der einzige Weg hier mit einigermaßen heiler Haut davonzukommen.

Das Kaminzimmer hatten sie ebenso wie die Küche und das Badezimmer schon hinter sich gelassen, als Chagall noch schnell einen Haken schlug, und dabei fast auf die Nase gefallen wäre, weil auf dem Boden lauter Murmeln verstreut lagen. Das Kukol aber überall sein Spielzeug liegen lassen musste! Und kaum hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen eingesammelt und die nächsten Meter hinter sich gebracht, hörte er auch schon einen gewaltigen schlag.

Autsch! Was ist den das schon wie... ! KUKOL! Schwing deinen Hintern hier rauf und räum gefälligst dein Glump auf die Seite! Und zwar ein wenig zackig!

Der Graf hatte anscheinend nicht so viel Glück wie Chagall. Denn er war aller Bemühungen zum Trotz auf den Murmeln ausgerutscht, und kämpfte sich nun unter lautem Fluchen wieder auf die Beine, bevor er sich wieder an die Verfolgung seines Opfers machte.

Doch auch Chagall stand gerade mal nicht auf der Leitung, und nutzte die kurze Zeitspanne, um sich und seinen Katalog nun endlich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Schnell noch die Zimmertüre abgeschlossen, und schon konnte er sich in Ruhe seinem Wunschreiseziel widmen. Den tobenden Graf vor seiner Türe ignorierte er einfach.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Am nächsten Morgen:

Die leichte Reisekutsche rumpelte mit viel Getöse über das unebene Kopfsteinpflaster, und kam schließlich mit quietschenden Rädern im Hof des Schlosses zum stehen. Der Kutscher selbst, war noch nicht einmal vom Kutschbock herabgeklettert, als die Wagentüre bereits mit viel Schwung geöffnet wurde.

Zwei Personen landeten kurz darauf – gefolgt von einem gutem Dutzend Koffern und Taschen - unsanft auf dem Boden. Kaum war alles ausgeladen, wurde die Türe auch schon wieder mit ebensoviel Schwung zugezogen. Und kaum war sie zu ,setzte sich die Kutsche auch schon wieder in Bewegung, und verschwand durch das Tor um eine Kurve. Kaum hatte sich der ältere von beiden wieder einigermaßen zusammengesammelt, fing er auch schon wieder damit an, womit er schon die ganze Reise über beschäftigt war:

_Also nein so was! Da sieht man es einmal wieder! Kein Mensch würdigt heutzutage noch die Logik. Das ist etwas was du unbedingt noch lernen musst Junge!_

_Aber, aber Herr Professor!_

Bei den beiden Personen, die so eben unsanft aus der Kutsche „geflogen" sind, handelt es sich um niemand anderes als um Professor Abronsius und seinem Vampir – Assistenten Alfred. Ersterer war wieder einmal der Auslöser für gewisse Streitigkeiten gewesen, die mit dem Rauswurf endeten. Aber wie konnte man auch erwarten, dass normale Leute mit ihrem begrenzten Wissen etwas mit Professor Aliboris Theorien was übernatürliches angeht anfangen konnten. Doch so etwas schreckte Professor Abronsius eigentlich nie ab. Nur gut, dass die Fahrt zu ende gewesen ist, bevor er mit Van Helsing anfangen konnte.

Alfred mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die Leute dann mit ihnen gemacht hätten. Den wie durch ein Wunder hatte es der Kutscher doch geschafft, dass noch vier weitere Personen in der Kutsche Platz gefunden hatten.

Doch nun hieß es erste einmal das Gepäck ins Schloss schaffen. Also stiefelten die beiden Richtung Tor los, um zu läuten. Und kaum war dies geschehen, wurde das Tor auch schon geöffnet. Kukol betrachtete die beiden abschätzend, kam aber zu dem Schluss das sie immer noch ungefährlich waren, und lies sie darauf hin eintreten. Doch weigerte er sich strikt das Gepäck alleine hoch zu tragen, nachdem er den Haufen erblickt hatte. Also musste der arme Alfred wieder einmal als Kofferträger agieren. Was diesem ja gar nicht passte.

Den ihr Zimmer war wieder einmal in der obersten Etage des Schlosses. Aber eine gute Stunde später, war auch dieses Kunststück vollbracht, und alles verstaut. Doch hieß es nun erst einmal für beide nur warten. Denn es war heller Tag, und die anderen hatten sich zum Mittagsschlaf aufs Ohr gelegt. Und so vertrieb sich jeder auf seine Art und weise die Zeit.

Da Alfred sichtlich unter der holprigen Fahrt litt, zog es ebenfalls vor sich aufs Ohr zu hauen, und den Professor zog es natürlich schnurstracks in die Bibliothek. Dort ließ er sich natürlich gleich auf „seinen" Lesesessel fallen, und fing an in den unzähligen Büchern zu schmökern. Eines davon war z.B. Die Unterscheidungsmerkmale von Vampiren mit verschiedener geografischer Herkunft :

_**Vorwort:**_

**_Ich weis genau, dass sie dieses Buch für Schwachsinn halten, und über Vampire lachen. Glauben sie nicht das ich dies nicht wüsste. Aber dies ist überhaupt nicht zum Lachen da. Es ist eine ernste Angelegenheit. _**

**_Ein Vampir ist ein Monster. _**

**_Aber halt mal, jetzt weis ich was ich machen werde. Ich beschreibe ihnen auf den folgenden Seiten einfach wie so etwas aussieht. Den auf der einen Seite, sind es faszinierende Geschöpfe, die einfach hinreißend sind. _**

**_Sie sehen nicht so aus als währen sie tot. Aber das sind sie ja eigentlich auch gar nicht, und auf der anderen Seite aber doch irgendwie. Tagsüber, wenn die Sonne scheint, geben sie vor Tot zu sein. Aber des Nachts, sieht das schon ganz anders aus. Da werden sie ganz schnell wieder munter, und begeben sich auf die Suche nach lebenden Menschen, so wie sie und ich einer sind. Oder ich hoffe dies zumindestens für sie. Du genau an diesem Punkt, beginnt das ganze Beißgeschäft... ._**

Doch die Ruhe währte nicht sehr lange. Kaum hatte er das erste Kapitel durch, wurde er von lautem Getöse unterbrochen.

Oh Alfred! Komm doch mal her und lass dich knuddeln. Wir haben uns doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, freust du dich den gar nicht?

_Nein, ich will aber nicht!_

_Och komm schon, sei doch nicht so gemein zu deinem Herbi. Ich tu dir doch nix!_

Das erste Familienmitglied war also aufgestanden. Tagsüber vorgeben tot zu sein! So ein Blödsinn dachte sich der Professor. Immerhin, hatten seine Feldforschungen schon zu der Erkenntnis geführt, dass nicht alle Vampire den Tag verschliefen, sondern auch da mal ganz putzmunter waren.

_Hilfe, Herr Professor! Zu Hilfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Alfred war über die Tatsache, das Herbert schon auf war ganz und gar nicht erfreut. Den kaum wurde er von dem Grafensohn entdeckt, musste er sich auch schon wieder dessen Annäherungsversuche gefallen lassen. Und dabei liebte er doch immer noch seine Sarah. Das Leben konnte schon sehr grausam sein. Und die hielt es nicht einmal für nötig ihm zu helfen. Nein sie brauchte ja ihren Schönheitsschlaf. Und das konnte dauern. Pech für Alfred eben.

Und so musste Alfred eben bis zum Abendessen durchhalten. Und auch der Professor hatte sich vorgenommen, mal ein kleines Pläuschchen mit dem Grafen selbst zu halten. Immerhin war er die führende Fachkraft, was Vampire anging. Und bis es so weit war, konnte er ja noch ganz in Ruhe weiterlesen. Und er lies sich auch nicht von den anderen beiden stören, die nun schon zum zweiten mal durch die Bibliothek rasten.

_Herr Professoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_Etz warte doch du Dummkopf! Hihihi!_

Und weg waren sie!


	3. Wohin soll es denn diesmal gehen?

_**Kapitel 3: Wohin soll es den diesmal gehen?**_

Nach und nach, wurde auch der Rest der Truppe munter. Nur ein gewisser jemand, zog es vor noch auf seinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Zumindestens so lange, bis sich der Graf wieder etwas erholt hatte. Immerhin, hatte er ein paar blaue Flecken und eine Riesen Beule von seinem Sturz davongetragen. Von dem hübschen blauen Auge gar nicht erst zu reden. Und Chagall wusste ganz genau an wem er seine Zorn darüber auslassen würde. Bestimmt nicht an Kukol, obwohl er es ja war, der seine Spielsachen hat rumliegen lassen.

Doch Graf von Krolock lies es sich nicht nehmen, den Professor als erstes zu begrüßen. Weil Herbert wollte ja unbedingt Alfred übernehmen. Der Junge war ja soooo wild darauf. Also hatte er seinem Sohn die Erlaubnis erteilt, worauf dieser Freudesprünge machend davon hüpfte, um nach Alfi zu suchen.

_Mein lieber Professor! Welch eine Freude euch hier zu sehen! Ich hoffe doch, die Reise war angenehm?_

_Nun angenehm vielleicht nicht gerade, sie wissen es ja selbst, kein Mensch würdigt noch die Logik von Professor Alibori. Und dabei wollte ich diesen ungebildeten Bauerntrampeln nur ein wenig Wissenschaft weitergeben!_

Nachdem also der Professor dem Grafen sein Leid geklagt hatte, klingelte dieser kurz und trug Kukol – der auf das klingeln erschienen war – auf, den Kaffee und den Kuchen zu bringen. Immerhin lies es sich bei einem schönen heißen Käffchen besser reden.

Und es musste ja endlich beschlossen werden, wohin der urlaub dieses Jahr gehen sollte. Also wurde Kukol auch noch losgeschickt, um Chagall runterzuholen. Auch wenn das den meisten der Runde gar nicht passte. Aber er war eingeladen worden, und so musste er halt mitfahren.

_Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir Paps einfach in einen Eimer stecken, den mit Zement auffüllen, und ihn dann damit in den tiefsten Keller stellen? So kann er toben wie er will, und keiner hört ihn._

_Nein meine Liebe! Sonst weckt er noch die ganze Verwandtschaft auf! Und die können ganz schön sauer werden, wenn sie vor dem nächsten Ball geweckt werden._

_Ok dann müssen wir ihn wohl doch mitnehmen. Hast du wenigstens den Katalog von der Nord- und Ostsee versteckt? Sonst macht er wieder so einen Riesen tamtam draus. _

_Ich hatte ihn bei mir, aber irgendwie hat er ihn doch erwischt. Leider!_

_Ach Paps! Warum hast du den Chagall auch erwischen lassen?_

_War doch gar keine Absicht! Der Oberdummdepp hat den Vorhang in Brand gesetzt! _

_Ja ja, dass kann ja jeder behaupten!_

Während sich die drei über die Möglichkeiten stritten, wodurch ein Vorhang in Brand geraten konnte, Stopfte Alfred sich mit Kuchen voll, und der Professor löcherte Magda mit interessanten Fragen. Interessant vor allem für ihn selbst. Doch da Magda noch nicht so lange zu der Vampirgesellschaft gehörte, wie etwa der Graf selbst, oder Herbert, hatte sie nicht auf alle Fragen eine Antwort parat. Und so musste Graf von Krolock wieder einmal als wandelndes Lexikon herhalten.

_Stimmt es wirklich, dass man Vampire aufgrund bestimmter körperlicher Merkmale ihrem Herkunftsland zuordnen kann? _

_Nun mein lieber Herr Professor, dass ist teilweise wirklich richtig. Ich kann zwar nicht behaupten, dass alle Länder ihr eigenes Merkmal haben, aber einige Besonderheiten gibt es doch. _

_Nur zu! Fahren sie fort! _

Nehmen wir z.B. den Transsilvanischen Vampir als Ausgangsmodell. Nun im großen und ganzen unterscheiden wir uns kaum von Vampiren mit anderer geografischer Herkunft. Aber wenn sie sich nun einmal einen Bulgarischen Vampir ansehen würden, würde ihnen sofort ein Unterschied auffallen!

_Und der wäre?_

_Nun, ein Bulgarischer Vampir, hat nur ein einziges Nasenloch! In der Mitte der Nase!_

_Nein! Ist es dehn die Möglichkeit?_

_Nun, dass ist wahrlich faszinierend nicht wahr? Aber es gibt noch andere Unterschiede: z.B. bei den Griechischen Vampiren. Sie haben spitze und gespaltene Zungen, wie eine Schlange!_

Beide waren völlig abgelenkt und vertieften das Thema immer weiter. Was den anderen nur recht sein konnte. So blieben wenigstens sie von Professor Abronsius Ausführungen und seiner Fachsimpelei verschont. Es ging eine ganze weile gut, bis auf einmal lautes Gepolter von der Treppe her zu hören war.

Aber mein lieber Kukol! Was soll ich den machen? Ich bin nun mal müde und will schlafen und nicht einmal du mein lieber hast da das Recht mich aufzuwecken. Und schon gar nicht mich hier herunterzutragen. Ich bin doch kein Ausstellungsstück! Ach mensch! Kukol! Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will nicht und jetzt wirst du mich sofort wieder in mein Zimmmeee...

RUMPEL POLTER KRACH!

Und schon kam der gute Chagall die Treppe heruntergeschlittert. Mitsamt seines Sarges. Kukol hatte nicht lange gefackelt, sondern einfach alles mitgenommen. Und kurzerhand hatte er den lieben Chagall, der ja so müde war, einfach die Treppen runterschlittern lassen. Ging auf jeden Fall schneller als zu Fuß. Und schon stand - oder besser gesagt saß – Chagall inmitten des Zimmers auf den Boden, wie eben ein Vampir in seinem Sarg in dem er gerade ein Nickerchen halten wollte. Sehr zur Belustigung der restlichen Anwesenden.

Und nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatten, ergriff der Graf Höchstselbst das Wort, wobei er den Schabernacktreiber auf dem Fußboden ärgerlich musterte.

Meine lieben Freunde. Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass ihr alle erschienen seid. Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir uns entschlossen wieder einmal zwei ganze Wochen (leider bedeutet das ja auch zwei Wochen Chagall aushalten!) zusammen in Urlaub zu fahren. Zu diesem Zweck...

_Och Paps komm wieder runter! Wir sind doch unter uns. Warum also so höflich?_

Allgemeine Zustimmung von den billigen Plätzen! Worauf der Graf nur verwundert die Stirn runzelte. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ihm sein blaues Auge wieder schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Aber er hörte auch nicht mit seiner Ansage auf.

Na schön also...

Aber immerhin lies er sich doch noch auf den nächstbesten Sessel fallen, und war schon wieder bei der Sache:

Ok wir wollen also urlaub machen, und ihr wisst ja was das heißt. Habt ihr euch schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht wohin?

_FKK an der Ostsee! Da waren wir noch nie ..._

_Also wir Mädels haben uns gedacht, wir fahren mal in den Süden!_

Sarah hatte das Wort ergriffen, weil sie beim Loseziehen gegen Magda und Herbert verloren hatte! Und die beiden stimmten ihr sofort zu.

Aber wir wollen auf gar keinen Fall nach Venedig! Da waren wir doch schon so oft! Und der Professor und Alfred sind auch jedes Jahr dort auf ihrem Kongress.

_Ok, der Süden ist nicht schlecht! Und wohin genau?_

_Die Ostsee..._

_Wie währe es den mit Frankreich? Paris soll doch im Sommer wunderschön sein!_

Magda rief einfach dazwischen, um Chagall das Wort abzuschneiden!

_Und denkt doch nur mal an die ganzen Sehenswürdigkeiten! Kunst, Kultur, und das Essen soll auch nicht ohne sein!_

_Nee! Ich mag kein Französisches Essen! Bei denen gibt's Froschschenkel und son Zeugs! Und die ewigen Crossous oder wie das heißt zum Frühstück! Die sind ja schlimmer als die Engländer mit ihrem Tee!_

Herbert konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten! Und auch Alfred hatte etwas daran auszusetzen.

_Die Reden da auch so komisch! Ich versteh da immer kein Wort wen die mit ihrem Französisch loslegen!_

_Kein Problem mein Junge! Das lernst du schon noch!_

_Die Nordsee wär auch nicht zu..._

_Aber, aber Herr Professor! _

Das fehlte ja gerade noch! Im Urlaub lernen! Das kam ja gar nicht in die Tüte. Schon gar nicht für Alfred.

_Na gut, nächster Vorschlag! Wer hat noch nicht, wer will noch mal?_

Wie währe es mit der Türkei? Das Tote Meer soll die Attraktion des Landes sein! Und es ist gesund darin zu Baden!

Sarah die den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, hatte nun gar keinen Hintergedanken was das Wort baden anging. Sie reizte natürlich ausschließlich die Tatsache, das es gesund sein soll!

_Und da gibt's auch so viel zu sehen! Wunderschöne Landschaft! Und das Essen erst?_

_Was höre ich da? Türkei? Essen?_

Chagall hatte aufgehört dazwischenzurufen und beteiligte sich nun nach den allgemein bekannten Gesprächsregeln.

Oh ja das ist wohl ein Gaumenschmaus nach meinem Geschmack! Döner mit vieeeel Knoblauch! Den gibt's in fast allen Gerichten da! Was meint ihr? Das währe das ideale Reiseziel!

Doch irgendwie sind alle (bis auf den Professor natürlich) plötzlich so blass geworden. Und wie aus einem Munde kam dann nur noch:

_Nein, nein, nein, nein!_

_Noch irgendwelche Vorschläge? Alfred? _

_Nun! Wie währe es mit der Arktis? Wilde Tiere endlose Nächte, die Polarlichter! Skifahren oder mit dem Hundeschlitten über die Eisschollen jagen?_

_Keine Schlechte Idee! Was meint ihr? Herr Professor?_

_Nun, in der tat , aber was will man den mit endlosen Nächten? Die können wir uns hier auch machen! Die Vorhänge zuziehen und den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen! Und Schnee gibt's im Winter auch zuhause genug! _

_Und da ist es doch so kalt! Und ich hab doch meine Rosa Plüschohrschützer schon eingemottet bis zum nächsten Winter! _

_Und Baden kann man da auch nicht!_

_Genau! Fahren wir lieber an die Ostsee! Da kann man Baden auch ohne Badeanzug! _

_HALT DIE KLAPPE!_

Er hatte die Gesprächsregeln wohl schon wieder vergessen. Und was sie auch vorschlugen, es ging einfach nicht vorwärts. Ägypten fiel flach, weil sich keiner in den Pyramiden verlaufen wollte, Australien auch, weil man da viel zu lange unterwegs war (von den Koalabären reden wir erst gar nicht!). Und erst recht ein Golfurlaub in Spanien. Doch irgendwann in dieser nicht enden wollenden Diskussion (warum sich auch abhetzen? Vampire haben schließlich alle Zeit der Welt und noch mehr davon!) fiel der entscheidende Satz:

_Ich hab's!_

_Häääääääää?_

_Warum fahren wir nicht in die Berge?_

_Ja warum eigentlich nicht!_

_Das währe mal was neues! _

_An der Noooooordseeeeeküste am ..._

_Aber im welche Berge?_

_Kaukasus!_

_Ne in den Himalaja! Ich sage nur Mount Everest!_

_Die Alpen!_

_Welche? Frankreich? Deutschland? Schweiz? Österreich?_

_... sind die Fiiiiiische im Wasser, und selten an ..._

Alle plapperten jetzt munter durcheinander. Und Alfred, der den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, war jetzt ganz stolz auf sich. Also einigte man sich schließlich darauf, in einer Berghütte die ganz in der Nähe von München lag Urlaub zu machen. Das bedeutete im Klartext: Zwei erholsame Wanderwochen und Landluft schnuppern.

Da sag ich nur noch folgendes dazu: Wovon träumen die eigentlich sonst noch? Schließlich ist ja auch Chagall mit von der Party!


	4. Pack die Badehose ein, nimm dein

_**Kapitel 4: Pack die Badehose ein! Nimm dein kleines Alfielein!**_

Also! Nachdem endlich feststand, wohin die Reise gehen sollte, war es nun auch Alfreds Aufgabe eine geeignete Hütte ausfindig zu machen. Er hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, also musste er sich auch um alles weitere kümmern. Die Welt konnte so gemein sein! Und die anderen hauten sich wahrscheinlich auf die faule Haut!

Doch weit gefehlt! Alle waren schon fleißig damit beschäftigt, ihre Koffer entsprechend umzupacken. Also Badeklamotten und Skiausrüstung raus, Wanderschuhe und Wanderstecken rein. Dazu noch ein Kompass und aktuelle Wanderwegbeschreibungen, und was natürlich nicht fehlen durfte: Ein spezial Vampirrestaurantführer! Wollte man doch nicht riskieren, dass sich einer der Truppe den Magen im Urlaub verdarb. Außer Chagall vielleicht!

Aber sagte ich gerade alle? Natürlich nicht alle! Kukol musste nämlich zuhause bleiben. Er verträgt die Bergluft nicht besonders gut. Und das konnte ihm nur recht sein. So musste er wenigstens nicht als Muli herhalten, und die ganze Zeit über das Gepäck und die Wanderausrüstung seiner Lordschaft tragen. Also blieb er lieber daheim, und machte auf seine art Urlaub. Knappe drei Wochen mit Pina Colada und Pitsch Fiz Feuerwasserfrei an der Schlosseigenen Thermalquelle. Mit Bergpanorama! Was konnte man den noch mehr wollen.

Aber zurück zu Chagall. Der hatte gerade eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Tochter. Es ging – wie sollte es anders sein? – Um die Reiseverpflegung:

_Oh Papa! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Wenn der Graf dahinterkommt! _

_Was den? Der hat doch in meinem Gepäck gar nix zu suchen! Und überhaupt? Warum bist du eigentlich so verschossen auf mich? Ich habe dir doch schließlich nichts getan oder?_

_Papa! Ich bitte dich! Ich stehe so kurz davor ja! Also mach nicht schon wieder alles kaputt!_

_Was den? Und womit mache ich was kaputt!_

_Damit!_

Schon packte Sarah seine Reisetasche und leerte den Inhalt auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Und schon kullerten duzende von kleinen weißen Knollen vor seine Füße! Da fragt der noch!

_Na schön! Ich bin halt ein Vampir mit einem etwas exotischeren Geschmack was die Gewürze im Essen angehen. Aber wenn du deinem alten Vater nun noch sagen würdest was er dir da angeblich so wichtiges kaputtmachen würde währe ich dir doch sehr verbunden._

_Gewürze? GEWÜRZE?_

Sarah sah aus, als würde sie jeden Augenblick explodieren. In diesem Zustand währe es wohl gesünder sie nicht weiter zu reizen. Doch was hatte Chagall den schon groß zu befürchten? Sie konnte ihn ja schlecht etwas tun! Oder?

_Du hast wohl nen Vogel! Sieh nur zu, dass du dieses schreckliche Zeugs da so schnell wie möglich verschwinden lässt! Meine Güte, benimm dich doch endlich mal wie ein erwachsener Vampir! _

_Nur nicht so vorlaut junge Dame! Schließlich bist du immer noch meine Tochter. Und ich kann machen was ich will! Sagst du mir nun endlich mal warum du dich überhaupt so für diesen Grafen ins Zeug legst? Schließlich hat er dich gebissen schon vergessen? _

_Du willst es unbedingt wissen ja? Ganz sicher?_

Jetzt sprühten ihre Augen nur noch so vor Zorn. Und ihre Zähne blitzten bedrohlich weiß und gut gepflegt im Licht!

_DU - MACHST - MIR – WAHRSCHEINLICH - MEINE - VERLOBUNG -KAPUTT!_

Er wollte es ja unbedingt wissen. Aber noch eh er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, machte Sarah bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt, und verschwand wutschnaubend durch die Türe.

_Äh Wuschel? Wo willst du den hin? Welche Verlobung?_

Rief ihr Chagall noch nach. Zu mehr war er (erstaunlicherweise) im Moment nicht in der Lage!

_BADEN!_

Schnappte es von der Treppe zurück. Und damit war das Gespräch erledigt.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer, war der Professor gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen durchzusehen. Er hatte sich extra vor Antritt der Reise eine Schachtel Ohropax gekauft. Eine lohnenswerte Anschaffung. Seine Koffer brauchte er ja nicht selbst packen. Immerhin hatte er ja seinen Assistenten dabei. Doch der war nirgendwo zu sehen. Schließlich musste sich Alfred ja mit der restlichen Urlaubsplanung beschäftigen. Doch der Professor war so vertieft in seine Aufzeichnungen, dass er dessen Abwesenheit gar nicht bemerkte.

Und auch Magda und Herbi waren damit beschäftigt ihre Sachen auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Doch beide kamen irgendwie nicht so recht voran. Schon alleine deswegen, weil sie nicht wussten ob sie nun Bikini und Sonnencreme mitnehmen sollten oder nicht.

_Sag mal wie warm ist es den eigentlich in den Alpen um diese Jahreszeit?_

_Keine Ahnung! Kommt ganz darauf an wie hoch oben diese Hütte auf dem berg liegt. Um so weiter oben, desto kühler! Ach meno! Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Mensch Magda, sag doch auch mal was! Die Hose oder die?_

_Ich würd die schwarze nehmen! Rosa ist dieses Jahr doch voll out! Hat Alfie schon gesagt wo es nun genau hingeht? Das würde das packen ganz gemein erleichtern! Herbie!_

_Was den?_

_Nimm sofort deine Pfötchen aus meiner Kosmetiktasche raus ja! Du hast deine eigene!_

Herbert war gerade eben dazu übergegangen Magdas Tasche nach irgendwelchen besonderen Kosmetikutensilien zu durchsuchen. Nur blöd, dass die auch immer solche Adleraugen auf ihre Sachen hatte. Und warum guckte sie eigentlich immer ihm so genau auf die Finger? Er hatte ihr doch noch nie den Anlass dazu gegeben!

Leise vor sich hin brummend, trollte er sich wieder in die Richtung seiner Tasche. Dabei bemerkte er vor lauter schmollen gar nicht, dass Magda in ihrer Tasche gerade eine Bestandsaufnahme sämtlicher Kosmetikprodukte machte. Wenige Minuten später:

_HERBIE!_

_Was ist den nun schon wieder?_

_GIB – ES – HER!_

_Was den?_

_Das weist du ganz genau!_

_Was den?_

_Gib mir sofort meinen Selbstbräuner und die Glittersonnencreme zurück! Gib´s zu das du die hast!_

_Gar nicht war!_

_Gib´s her! Oder ich ziehe andere Seiten auf!_

_Wähh Hilfe! Ein großer gemeiner Vampir ist hinter mir her und will mich beißen!_

Schließlich hatte Magda ihn soweit weichgekloppt, dass er die beiden Sachen gezwungenermaßen freiwillig rausrückte. Und da sie sich immer noch nicht einigen konnten, was sie mitnehmen wollten, machten sie sich schließlich lauthals diskutierend auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um sich über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. Und um endlich Klarheit dahinter zu bringen, ob man nun Badesachen braucht oder nicht.

In der Bibliothek selbst, war Alfred gerade eben glücklich und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Er hatte die komplette Reise von der Anreise bis zur Abreise gerade eben komplett durchgeplant. Er war ganz stolz auf sich.

Doch leider drohten dunkle Wolken aufzuziehen, und seinen Triumph zu überschatten. In Gestallt von Magda und Herbert natürlich.

_Alfred? Alfreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed?_

_Oh hier drüben! Ich bin gerade mit der Urlaubsplanung fertig geworden. Ihr werdet Augen machen!_

_Gut! Genau darüber wollten wir sowieso mit dir reden! _

_Echt?_

_Ja echt! Aber der Hauptgrund dafür ist, dass wir uns nicht entscheiden können ob wir nun Badesachen ,mitnehmen sollen oder nicht? Oder besser gesagt, Magda kann sich natürlich nicht entscheiden! AUTSCH! Hey! Das hat weh getan!_

Vor lauter Urlaubseifer, hatte Herbert gar nicht darauf geachtet, was er eigentlich sagte. Und die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst nicht entscheiden konnte, wurde eben mal schnell auf Magda abgeladen. Was dieser natürlich gar nicht passte.

Und um ihren Gefühlen diese Sache betreffend freien Lauf zu lassen, Nahm sie einfach den nächstbesten Gegenstand den sie zwischen die Finger bekam, und schleuderte ich nach dem armen Herbert. Nur dumm, dass sie dabei einen der Wissenschaftswälzer des Professors erwischt hatte. Die waren nämlich auch nicht ohne.

_Geschieht dir ganz recht!_

_Was habe ich dir den jetzt schon wieder getan? Weiber!_

Fauchte er ziemlich sauer zurück. Nur gut, dass sich ein Vampir nicht im Spiegel sehen konnte. Sonst würde er nämlich die riesige blaue Beule bemerken, die sich langsam aber sicher deutlich vom Rest des Kopfes abhob. Und um die Situation nicht noch weiter aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen, beschloss Alfred gleich darauf die beiden in die genaueren Pläne einzuweihen!

_Ok ok ok ist ja gut! Ich gestehe alles! Was wollt ihr wissen?_

_Na wo es hingeht natürlich!_

_Antworteten beide gleichzeitig!_

_Am besten liest du gleich die Beschreibung aus dem Katalog vor! Dann vergisst du wenigstens nichts was wichtig ist._

_Is ja schon gut! Also hört mal:_

_Herrliche Berge, sonnige Höhen! Klare Bergseen und weite Wiesen. Unsere Gegend lässt das Herz eines jeden Wanderers höher schlagen! Auf unserem Erlebnis Bauernhof wohnen sie rustikal ganz nach der Ländlichen Sitte! Hier bei uns lernen sie das Landleben richtig kennen. Nebenbei lädt der Hauseigene Badesee zum entspannen ein. Weitläufige Wanderwege laden dazu ein sich die Gegend von Schusters Rappen aus anzusehen. Die Verpflegung richtet sich nach der aktuellen Saison. Zumeist aber Gutbäuerliche Küche. Sie wohnen in bequemen Apartments, wahlweise mit Berg- oder Seeblick. Unser Hof liegt auf etwa dreitausend Höhenmetern. Natürlich mit den üblichen zwei Kilometern Genauigkeitsschwankungen! _

_Es freut sich auf ihr kommen Familie Käfflis auf der Saisenalm! Die Anreise erfolgt auf gut Glück! Für Notfälle steht auch ein sehr bequemer Heuboden zur Verfügung. _

_Und und und? Was sagt ihr dazu?_

Alfred war immer noch ganz aufgeregt. Immerhin war die sein erster selbstgebuchter Urlaub! Aber das war ja noch nicht alles! Er hatte noch eine Überraschung im Ärmel!

_Ich hebe noch etwas ausgesucht, dass macht bestimmt allen Spaß!_

_Was den? Sag schon!_

_Na los spann uns nicht so lange auf die Folter!_

_Ist ja schon gut! Mensch für Vampire seid ihr ganz schön ungeduldig wisst ihr das? Also ich habe mir gedacht wir gehen in den Zoo! _

_Häääääää? Was ist Zoo?_

_Ein Park, in dem man sich viele verschiedene Tiere ansehen kann! Vom Hasen bis zum Elefanten alles! Oder fast alles! Guckt mal das schreiben sie drüber! Der würde auch auf dem Reiseweg liegen!_

_Freude, der Erholung und dem Wissen_

Wenn man von den Schönheiten Nürnbergs spricht, muß unbedingt auch der Nürnberger Tiergarten erwähnt werden, der für Kenner der europäischen Tierparks als eine der schönsten Anlagen des Kontinents gilt.

So wie die Stadt Nürnberg am Ende des Krieges schwer zerstört war, hat auch der Tiergarten gelitten. Sein Wiederaufbau hat mit der Stadt Schritt gehalten. Die großzügige Anlage, landschaftlich einzigartig inmitten des Reichswaldes auf einem sonnigen Südwesthang gelegen, weist wertvolle Tierbestände auf, die ständig ausgebaut werden. Für viele Menschen der Großstadt, die die Verbindung mit der Natur immer mehr verlieren, aber auch für Menschen vom Lande ist es stets ein Erlebnis und eine Freude Tiere aus den fernsten Ländern zu sehen und beobachten zu können. Das Wesentliche dabei ist, daß der größte Teil der Tiere in Freigehegen lebt und sich entsprechend seiner natürlichen Lebensweise bewegen kann. 

_Für die Nürnberger Bevölkerung selbst ist der Tiergarten die gesuchteste Erholungsstätte. Schulen und Vereine besuchen ihn, um ihr Wissen über die Tierwelt zu bereichern._

_Nürnberg ist auch ein Zentrum des Fremdenverkehrs. Es bleibt zu wünschen, daß der Nürnberger Tiergarten recht viel dazu beiträgt, den Menschen aus nah und fern die Verbindung mit der Natur  
und der lebenden Tierwelt zu erhalten._

_Und was meint ihr? Das währ doch mal was! _

_Gute Idee Alfred! Was sagst du Herbie?_

_Find ich gut ja! Aber was wird Paps dazu sagen? _

_Ist mir doch egal!_

_Schnappte Alfred zurück. Auf jeden Fall gehen wir da hin! Und damit basta! Und morgen geht's los!_

_Morgen schon? Dann aber schnell los Kofferpacken und nix wie weg!_

_Oh schei... ! Die Koffer des Professors! Die muss ich ja auch noch! Also bis Morgen früh dann!_

Und weg war er! Es versprach also eine Ruhige Nacht im Schloss von Krolock zu werden. Nun warten wir mal ab!


	5. Ein toller Anfang

So! Endlich ein neues Kap fertig! Die Truppe macht sich auf den Weg! Und fängt im Zoo an. Wer den Nürnberger Zoo nicht kennt, der kann sich einen kleinen Eindruck von den jeweiligen Schauplätzen in meinem Fotoalbum vom Zoo ( a href"https/fotoalbum.web.de/gast/leandrah4/TiergartenNuernberg" https/fotoalbum.web.de/gast/leandrah4/TiergartenNuernberg /a ) verschaffen. Und ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die Tatsache das ich den halt aus unserer "Modernen" Zeit beschreibe. Ps: Wenn ihr euch Fotos runterladen wollt, fragt bitte vorher! Danke!

**_Kapitel 5: Ein toller Anfang im Zoo!_**

Endlich waren alle unterwegs. Die drei Kutschen rumpelten gemütlich über die holprigen Wege in Richtung Süden. Alfred hatte es geschafft den Grafen von seinen Plänen zu überzeugen. Also wurde beschlossen, gleich auf dem Hinweg einen kleinen Zwischenstop in Nürnberg zu machen. So ein Zoobesuch währe doch einmal etwas anderes.

Doch bis es so weit war, mussten erst einmal etliche Stunden Fahrzeit durchgestanden werden. Doch glücklicherweise, hatten sich alle so auf die beiden ersten Kutschen verteilt, dass es wohl zu keinen größeren Streitereinen kommen würde. In der ersten, befand sich der Graf selbst, Professor Abronsius und Alfred. Und da der Professor viel zu erzählen wusste, musste keiner Angst haben, dass ihnen der Gesprächsstoff während der Fahrt ausgehen würde. In der zweiten waren also Sarah, Magda und Herbert untergebracht. Chagall lag geknebelt und gefesselt in der dritten zwischen den Taschen und Koffern.

Und alles in allem verlief die Fahrt recht angenehm, Und sie kamen ohne größere Zwischenfälle in Nürnberg an. Von hier aus war es ja nur noch ein Katzensprung bis in die Alpen. Und schon nach kurzer Zeit, hielten die Kutschen vor dem Eingang des Zoo´s.

Als alle ausgestiegen sind, wurde erst einmal eine Bestandsaufnahme der Gruppe gemacht.  
Der Graf zählte kurz durch und:

_Sagt mal, da fehlt doch jemand? Wo ist den Chagall schon wieder? Das der nie bei der Truppe bleiben kann!_

_Aber Pa! Du selbst hast ihn doch gefesselt in die dritte Kutsche geworfen!_

_Ach ja! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Alfred? Währst du vielleicht so nett und würdest Chagall aus der Kutsche lassen?_

_Warum schon wieder ich? _

_Keine Wiederrede Junge! Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stark!_

_Aber Herr Professor!_

Wiederrede war also zwecklos. Alfred musste wohl oder übel Chagall holen. Dabei währe es doch wohl besser, ihn gar nicht mitzunehmen. Wer weis was der alles anstellen konnte wenn der im Zoo frei herumläuft? Vielleicht gab es an der Kasse ja Hundeleinen und Maulkörbe zum ausleihen. Nur gut, dass nicht all zu viele Leute anstanden. So ging es recht zügig voran.  
Leider gab es keine Leinen und auch keine Maulkörbe zu leihen. Hunde waren nicht erlaubt.

Also musste es halt ohne gehen. Noch schnell die Kontrolle am Tor überstanden, und schon stand dem Vergnügen nichts mehr im Weg. Doch kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, Stoben schon alle in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Der Graf konnte ihnen grade noch hinterher rufen, dass sich alle wieder hier treffen sollten. Zu mehr kam er nicht mehr.

Und während Sarah, Magda und Herbert schon das Giraffenhaus ansteuerten, strebten der Professor und Alfred zielstrebig auf das Naturkundehaus zu. Und der Graf? Der durfte sich also mit Chagall begnügen. Dabei währe er viel lieber mit Sarah unterwegs. Doch die waren schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Also musste er sich wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal fügen.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Professor Abronsius und Alfred im Naturkundehaus angekommen. Und während sich Alfred erst einmal damit begnügte in einem der Terrarien ein gewisses Chamäleon ausfindig zu machen, war der Professor schräg gegenüber schon mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Gerade studierte er die Schautafeln an der Wand, die die Entwicklung gewisser Tierarten über die Jahrmillionen zeigte, um im nächsten schon in das große Terrarium zu sehen.

_Oh! Alfred komm her und sieh dir das an! Clamydosaurus kingi (Kragenechse) und da! Tiliqua scincoides scincoides, (Blauzungenskink) obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob es sich hier tatsächlich um scincoides scincoides handelt. Es könnte ebenso...!_

Der Professor war nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Doch auch Alfred lies sich in seinem Vorhaben nicht beirren. Mittlerweile hatte er das Chamäleon ausgemacht, und versuchte nun, seine Augen ebenso zu verdrehen wie das Tier vor ihm. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ihm das nicht ganz gelang. Denn auch einem Vampir waren eben Grenzen gesetzt. 

Verlassen wir also das Naturkundehaus, und schauen wir mal, was die drei Mädels machen:

Der erste Weg führte sie ja zum Giraffenhaus. Aber nicht wegen der Giraffen, oder der großen Voliere darin, sondern wegen der kleinen munteren Äffchen die ebenfalls dort untergebracht waren. Totenkopfäffchen um genau zu sein. Diese bewegten sich ebenfalls in einer Art Voliere aber konnten auch über einen hohen Übergang auf die andere Seite des Weges klettern, und sich dort in einer riesigen Eiche austoben. Unter dem Übergang entdeckte Herbert ein Schild:

_He Mädels! Guckt mal was da steht: Bitte unter dem Übergang nicht stehen bleiben! Abstand halten! Auch wir müssen pinkeln! Was meint ihr? Probieren wir das mal aus?_

_Du kannst das ja gerne versuchen! Aber dann sage ich dir jetzt schon, dass du den restlichen Weg zusammen mit Papa in der dritten Kutsche zurücklegen wirst!_

Grollte Sarah vor sich hin, und Magda konnte sich bei der Vorstellung nur mit Mühe und Not zurückhalten um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Die beiden gaben für den Moment einfach nur ein zu bescheuertes Bild ab. Sarah, die sich wieder einmal laut schimpfend über Herbert beschwerte, und ein klitzekleiner Herbie, der sich grad hinter dem nächsten Mülleimer zu verstecken versuchte. 

Doch irgendwann, verrauchte auch noch die letzte Zorneswolke, und alles war wieder Friede Freude Eierkuchen. Also entschlossen sich die drei endlich weiterzugehen. Vorbei an den Rotnackenwallabys und der Papageienvoliere, der Giraffenfreianlage und den Affen, die wild durcheinander turnten. Bis sie schließlich vor den Gorillas standen, die in der Ecke hockten und sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen ließen.

_He Sarah guck mal! Der da drüben, der grad so böse guckt! Der hat doch irgendwie eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Paps wenn er mal wieder über beleidigt ist!_

Sara konnte nicht anders als ihm Recht geben. Obwohl der Vergleich ja nicht gerade der beste war. Aber eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit was den Gesichtsausdruck anging, konnte sie nicht verleugnen. Als sie dann an den Lemuren vorbei ins Affenhaus hineingingen, um dort die vielen Aquarien zu betrachten, kamen auch der Professor und Alfred um die Ecke gebogen. Alfred der vorgab den Zooführer zu lesen, schien gar nicht so glücklich über seine Begleitung zu sein. Immerhin konnte der Professor sich einmal so richtig austoben und mit seinem Fachwissen glänzen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das auch er zielstrebig Richtung Gorillas spazierte. Alfred schien so tief in seiner Lektüre versunken zu sein, dass er die neueste ziemlich unüberlegte Handlung des Professors beinahe nicht mitbekam. Dieser war, kaum das er am Zaun angekommen war, schon damit beschäftigt über die Absperrung zu klettern um sich "unsere nächsten Verwanden im Tierreich" wie er sie nannte aus nächster Nähe anzusehen.

_Mami, Mami! Guck mal was der Opa da drüben macht! Darf der das einfach so?_

Erst als ein kleines Mädchen neben Alfred diese Worte zu ihrer Mutter sagte, wurde er wieder schlagartig hellwach. Und bevor die umstehenden Leute überhaupt kapiert hatten was los war, war er auch schon am Zaun angelangt, und hatte den Professor gerade noch so an der Jacke erwischt.

_He! Was soll den das? Lass mich sofort wieder los!_

_Aber Herr Professor! Sie können doch nicht einfach so da über den Zaun klettern!_

_Und wie ich das kann! Meuterei oder was? Und ich dachte immer du würdest mich in meinem Bestreben nach Wissen unterstützen? _

_Das tue ich ja auch Herr Professor aber deswegen...!_

_Ts! Die Jugend von heute! Kein Mumm mehr in den Knochen! Nicht fähig sich am Riemen zu reisen wenn es um´s Ganze geht!_

Langsam aber sicher schaffte Alfred es dann doch noch den Professor davon zu überzeugen, dass es einfachere Methoden gäbe sich über die Tiere zu informieren. Indem man sich die Schilder ansah die an den einzelnen Gehegen angebracht waren z.B. oder einfach den Tiergartenführer las! Und im Geheimen schwor sich Alfred, solange sie hier waren den Professor nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Schließlich war ein gewisser Wirt nicht der einzige der mächtig Ärger machen konnte.

Apropo! Was treibt dieser Wirt eigentlich gerade? Chagall und der Graf waren ja zusammen losgezogen! Und Ersterer ließ ja gewöhnlich keine Gelegenheit aus um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Eine Tatsache, die Graf von Krolock ganz und gar nicht behagte. Der gab nämlich die ganze Zeit über vor Chagall gar nicht zu kennen. Und schon gar nicht, als dieser versuchte mit den Wallabys um die Wette zu hüpfen. Worauf sich aber keines der Tiere freiwillig einlassen wollte. Also musste Chagall sich unverrichteter Dinge trollen. Doch die nächste Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen kam ja sehr bald auf ihn zu! Keine zweihundert Meter weiter wollte er sich gerade in den Wassergraben werfen, der eine Horde Paviane von der Gehegebegrenzung trennte, und der Graf spielte einen Moment lange mit dem Gedanken Chagall einfach in der Obhut dieser Tiere zu belassen und dem sogar noch ein wenig nachzuhelfen indem er den Wirt eigenhändig über den Graben warf, entschied sich dann aber doch noch dagegen. Nicht das er noch mit den Tierpflegern Ärger bekam. Sonst hieß es am Schluss noch, er hätte versucht einen Affen im Zoo auszusetzen. Und solche Sachen wollte er im Urlaub doch auf jeden Fall vermeiden. 

Und so begnügte er sich damit Chagall einmal sehr, sehr , sehr scharf anzusehen, und dann schnellen Schrittes weiterzugehen! Und Chagall? Der verstand nur Bahnhof!

_Aber Herr Graf! Graf von Krolock! Was ist den schon wieder? Was habt ihr den? Soll ich euch ein wenig aufmuntern? _

_Nein danke!_

_Ich habe auch schon eine hervorragende Idee! _

_Nein Daaaanke!_

_Die wird euch sicher gefallen!_

_Nein! Nein! Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeein! DANKE!_

Bei den beiden war also alles in bester Ordnung. Und auch die beiden anderen Grüppchen amüsierten sich prächtig! Sarah, Magda und Herbert waren kaum aus dem Affenhaus herausgekommen, als sie schon wieder anfingen zu diskutieren. Diesmal ging es darum, ob Blinde Höhlensalmler wirklich blind waren. Wie sollten sie sonst wissen das sie nicht gegen den nächsten Stein schwammen! Und ob Schützenfische ihren Namen auch zu Recht trugen. Immerhin hatten sie keinen gesehen, der ein Beutetier abgeschossen hatte. Und kaum waren sie sich so einigermaßen einer Meinung, ging die Streiterei von vorne los.

_Ich will aber zu den Eisbären! Will, will, will! Eisbär sehen will!_

Quengelte Herbert die ganze Zeit. Doch Sarah wollte unbedingt ins Tropenhaus und Magda ins Delphinarium! Also wanderten ale drei erst mal zum nächsten Wegweiser keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt. Erst einmal nen kleinen Überblick verschaffen. Immerhin hatten sie ja noch den ganzen Tag Zeit! Und so wurde man sich schließlich doch noch einig.

Da das Delphinarium auch später noch Vorstellungen gab, wollten sie das zum Schluss auf die Tourliste setzen. Auch wenn sie schon direkt davor standen. Also ging es erst einmal Bergauf den Schleichweg entlang. Dort konnte man zuerst einmal die großen Raubtiere des Zoos bewundern. Also Löwen, Tiger. Wölfe und hier und da das größte Raubtier der Geschichte: Das Murmeltier! Und weiter ging es dann in Richtung Tropenhaus. Schon als sie die Türe aufgemacht hatten, begann Herbert wieder zu quengeln:

_Oh man ist das warm hier drin! Und so feucht! Die hohe Temperatur ist gar nicht gesund für meinen Teint! _

_Och Mensch Herbert! Jetzt motz doch nicht schon wieder rum! Oh guck mal Sarah! Da schwimmen die Seekühe rum! Sind die nicht putzig?_

_Na ich weis nicht so Recht Magda! Was ist den an denen bitte putzig?_

_Dich hat keiner gefragt Herbie! Und wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, hängen wir dich da oben zu dem Faultier rauf! _

Worauf hin Magda mit dem Finger nach oben in auf einen Ast zeigte, an dem ein undefinierbares Haarbüschel zu hängen schien.

_Oh ne danke lass mal! Ich bin ja schon ruhig. Sag mal Sarah? Was machst du da bitteschön?_

_Ich? Ich suche die Zwergseidenäffchen! Kann aber keins entdecken. Die müssen ja wirklich ganz schön klein sein!_

_Entweder das, oder du liest einfach mal was da auf dem Schild steht!_

_Wo denn? _

_Na da! _

_Was steht denn da Herbie? Sarah les doch mal vor bitte! Ich kann nichts sehen wenn ihr vor mir steht!_

_Da steht: Ich bin im Moment leider nicht zu sehen, weil die Anlage gerade umgestaltet wird und ich anderweitig untergebracht bin! Oh!_

Sarah wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere knallrot im Gesicht. Und Was Magda und Herbert anging, die konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Was Sarah selbst aber gar nicht so lustig fand. So was konnte doch schließlich jedem passieren. Theoretisch zumindestens. Doch nach ein paar weiteren Scherzen verließen die drei das Tropenhaus und machten sich auf die Socken in Richtung Panoramaweg.

Etwa zur selben Zeit am anderen Ende des Parks: Alfred und der Professor hatten sich zur Flamingo-Allee durchgeschlagen. Und das nur aus dem Grund weil der liebe Professor sich unbedingt die Somali-Wildesel ansehen wollte. Man bekäme ja sonst keine Gelegenheit derart seltene Tiere zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Und während Professor Abronsius Alfred gerade einen Vortrag darüber hielt, warum Flamingos nun immer auf einem Bein stehen, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass sich ihnen von hinten jemand schnellen Schrittes näherte.

_Und erst einmal die einzigartige Farbe dieser..._

_Professor!_

_Was ist den schon wieder? Warum musst du immer wieder dazwischenreden wenn ich dir etwas erklären will!_

_Sehen sie mal was ist das?_

Hinter den beiden tauchte nun eine Gestalt auf, die es anscheinend sehr eilig hatte. Doch erst als die beiden an Alfred und dem Professor vorbeigestürmt waren, erkannten diese auch um wen es sich dabei handelte. Graf von Krolock jagte gerade Chagall hinterher, wobei er diesen mit ein paar der heftigsten Flüche überhäufte die jemals ausgesprochen wurden! Alfred und der Professor sahen den beiden staunend hinterher!

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen würden!_

_Ich auch nicht Junge! Wo war ich noch mal stehen geblieben?_

_Bei den einzigartigen Farben der Flamingos!_

_Ah ja richtig! Nun wie ich schon vorhin erwähnt habe, ist es schon eine Frage des Nahrungsangebotes... . _

So wie es im Moment aussah, war das Verhalten des Grafen gegenüber Chagall nicht weiter erklärenswert. Und so stiefelten beide ruhig weiter in Richtung Kinderzoo! Dort gab es ja auch die wunderlichsten Kreaturen zu sehen. Allen voran Zwerghasen, Meerschweinchen und ganz selten: Chinchillas! Und außerdem halt noch so alles was auf einem Bauernhof so zu sehen ist. Nun, gewisse Menschengruppen denken ja immer noch, dass Kühe Lila sind (und das gibt´s echt! Man staune!)! Und das absolute Highlight in diesem Bereich des Zoos: Honigbienen. Kaum hatte der Professor diese entdeckt, drückte er sich auch schon die Nase an der Glasscheibe platt, durch die man ins innere des Bienenstockes sehen konnte. Unterdessen, schlich sich Alfred noch ein paar Meter weiter. Er wollte ja unbedingt mal in den Streichelzoo.

Unterdessen, hatte sich unser zweites Grüppchen über den Panoramaweg zum Aqua-Park durchgeschlagen. Und das bedeutet, dass Herbert nun endlich seine Eisbären sehen durfte. Und kaum hatte er ein freies Fleckchen an der Glasscheibe entdeckt, stürzte er sich auch schon darauf zu, und währ wohl am liebsten gleich noch mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Die Begeisterung der Mädels hielt sich in Grenzen. Und da sie Herbert ohnehin nicht zum weitergehen bewegen konnten, beschlossen sie sich ein nettes Plätzchen zu suchen. Gesagt getan. Und siehe da, Einmal um die Kurve rum, schon hatten sie ein passendes Fleckchen gefunden.

Eine gemütliche Bank im Schatten, zwischen den einzelnen Gehegen. Von dem Punkt aus, konnte man die beiden Otter beobachten, wie sie durch das Gestrüpp turnten. (Oh ja, das haben wir vor drei Wochen auch gemacht!) Und kaum hatten sie sich´s auf dem Bänkchen gemütlich gemacht, waren sie auch schon mit ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung beschäftigt: Lästern!

_Du sag mal, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass unser lieber Herbert unglaublich viel Haarspilss hat?_

_Ja! Und dann muss er sich immer so kindisch aufführen! Ich will dies, ich will das! Ich kann´s einfach nicht mehr hören!_

_Sag mal wie währ es eigentlich wenn wir ihn einfach irgendwo in ein Gehege werfen? Dann währ gleich Ruhe!_

_Ne lieber nicht! Sonst bekommen wir wahrscheinlich auch noch Ärger!_

_Achtung er kommt!_

So wie es aussah, hatte er endlich genug von seinen Eisbären! Und kaum hatte er bekommen was er wollte, war er auch ganz handzahm. Und so kamen sie ohne Zwischenfälle wieder am Delphinarium an! Und es gab sogar noch Eintrittskarten! Und das ließen sich die drei nicht zweimal sagen. Und so hatten sie es am Schluss doch noch geschafft alles zu sehen was sie wollten. Und das ohne weitere Zwischenfälle! Nun gut, wenn man mal die klitzekleine Kleinigkeit außer acht lässt, dass Herbert mitten unter der Vorführung aus dem Delphinarium rausgeworfen wurde, weil er Anstalten machte ins Becken zu hüpfen. Wobei doch überall Warnschilder standen, man solle keinen Abfall oder sonst irgendetwas ins Wasser werfen! Nun, wer nicht hören kann muss eben fühlen!

Und so kam es, das die gesamte Truppe am späten Abend wieder vereint in ihren Kutschen saß. Mehr oder weniger Happy! Und nicht ohne vorher jeden die Soveniers zu zeigen die sie erstanden hatten. Vom T-Shirt über Kappe oder Stofftier war ja fast alles dabei! Nur der Graf machte ein ziemlich Miesepetriges Gesicht! Warum nur? Auf jeden Fall waren alle glücklich und froh darüber, dass nun endlich die Urlaubsreise weitergehen konnte.!

Doch was war mit dem Grafen im Zoo passiert? Und wie hatte Chagall es geschafft lebendig hier heraus zu kommen? Hatte der Professor nun all seine Antworten gefunden die er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte? Nun, wir werden es erfahren!


End file.
